The Perfect Storm
by mmjayy1987
Summary: This is a rewrite of Sky's The Limit, I had revised it and made it into two chapter. I was asked to write where Aiden lives. WARNING: There is a school shooting at the beginning of this story. But this is a story of girl who fights to know if he boyfriend is still alive while holding onto a secret that might separate her and her family.


**AN: I was just recently asked to rewrite the ending of Sky's the Limit where Aiden lives. I am going to do a one shot of that is going to go into two parts, it has the brothers in it but only to part of the movie. I am not going to rewrite the entire thing. I hope you guys enjoy it! WARNING: There is a school shooting in the first half of this story, so I would be advised to go further than this if you do not like that sort of thing. You guys let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Four Brothers.**

Foster care isn't all its cracked up to be, but I don't think anyone hypes it up. You get taken from your home, somewhere where you are supposed to feel safe, but the state has the opportunity to take you from a situation that they think are helping you. It her case, it did. She has forever been grateful for that day that Evelyn Mercer walked into the DSS office and saw her sitting there. She was nine. She was afraid but when that lady touched her hand something happened, all the fear just disappeared. The little girl had been in the system for some time now, it was like she was delinquent just didn't like where she had been. She didn't want to be anywhere but home. But that day Evelyn took her into home, it was supposed to be for a week until they could find a replacement, but it turned into forever for Skylar. She became a part of a family again. If you fast forward to her junior year in high school, that's where we will start. Her life was perfect. School was almost out for the summer, all they had was a few more months. Three to be exact but who was counting. She had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect friends, and the perfect spring break outing. Spring break was only one day away. All they had to do was get through this one day of torture and they had an entire week to do whatever they wanted to do. What was she going to do? Her and her brother, Jack, were headed to Atlantic City. Oh the spring break couldn't get there fast enough. She was ready to see what the day had held for her.

* * *

Skylar moved towards the lockers as she adjusted her backpack on her back. It was just the third class of the day out of the seven they needed to attend. She could feel the day dragging on, like it was doing it on purpose just to taunt her. She heard commotion going on behind her as she was putting her books in the locker causing her to look. Two guys, Riley and Kyle, to be exact where antagonizing a boy. The boy fell to the ground as they began kicking his books around, screaming at him. "You are such a freak!" One yelled.

"Yeah, get out of school you loser!" The other yelled kicking his books again. They high fived as they walked by. Skylar found herself glaring at the two before moving over to the boy. "Bobby!" She yelled bending down.

"Go away!" He yelled shoving her. She stumbled backwards shocked but she understood. "Just leave me alone!"

"Whoa!" Jack ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Bobby…" Skylar moved again.

"Sky, let it go. Why did he push you?" Jack grabbed her by her shoulders causing her to turn to him. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, Jack. He didn't hurt me. I was just trying to help him."

"He's really weird, Sky."

Skylar shook her head walking back over to her locker and slamming it shut. "When does it stop, Jack? When do people see that other people have feelings just like they do? He isn't going to take this much longer, and I can't wait for the say that he stands up to everyone who has picked on him. Its not fair."

"Its high school, Sky. I mean, isn't that what happens in high school?"

She shook her head. "It shouldn't happen at all." She sighed rubbing her hand over her face.

"Sky, is something else bothering you?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I need to get to class. I will see you at lunch." With that she walked away.

* * *

Lunch time. That meant the day was half way through and everyone could focus on getting out of Detroit for spring break. That's what she yearned for, a warm sun, and no snow.

"Good afternoon beautiful…" He caught her off guard as he spinned her around, kissing her on her lips.

"Look, who decided to grace us with his presence today." She smirked before turning to walk away.

"I decided that I can't leave for my cruise without seeing you one last time."

"You saw me last night that was us saying goodbye."

"Then, I kept thinking about you today and I was like I wonder what she is doing right now." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, could it have been when Riley and Kyle were kicking Bobby's books this morning and I tried to help him, he yelled at me, and shoved me? That was around ten thirty this morning, were you thinking about me then?"

"He shoved you? Are you okay?"

"Aiden, your friends are being dicks and it keeps getting worse."

"It's just what they do, they don't mean any harm by it."

"Harm?" She asked. "How is hurting someone feelings and making them look like an idiot not harming them?"

"Baby, are you okay? I'm sorry that you got so upset over that, I will talk to them for you if you want me to but is that all that is bothering you?"

She shook her head. "I need to tell you something…" She bit her lip before she went to speak again but something caught her attention, it caught both of their attentions. It was pops. Loud pops. "What is that?"

"Probably some seniors playing a stupid joke, listen-" The pops were louder. Skylar let go of his hand and began walking towards the noise when students began running towards them, screaming. Skylar felt her arm being jerked as Aiden moved her towards the wall away from the stampede of people running for their lives.

"I don't think this is a joke." Skylar replied. She looked over at Aiden waiting on him to say something, but his eyes were huge, that's when it happened. Shots began to go off just as Skylar turned her to head to see who it was. Bobby Mitchell. He was holding a gun and just pulling the trigger.

"RUN!" Aiden screamed jerking her away from the wall and down the long hallway. They moved with the rest of the students as they saw the exit sign for a way out. Skylar jerked away from Aiden, trying to catch her breath. "I know its hard right now, but I need you to continue to run. I have to get your to safety."

She shook her head. "My brother is in the cafeteria, I am not leaving him—

'Skylar, someone is shooting up the place! I need to get you out of here."

"I'm NOT LEAVING MY BROTHER!" She screamed. "Aiden, he's my brother."

Aiden looked down the hallway where it was empty then back at her. "We go get Jack and then we get the hell out of here."

Skylar nodded her head as they moved away from the exit and went straight towards the cafeteria where her brother was waiting for her. Tears were screaming to escape her eyes as they came to the door, she was so scared. "Did you see him, Aiden? Those eyes, they were so empty."

"I know." Aiden brought her head up to his lips and kissed her. "I am going to go in first, make sure its clear, then we get everyone out of here. You are my priority alright, you stay with me."

"I understand." She whispered. He moved through the door, pulling her along with him, making sure the coast was clear. "Jack!" She whispered loudly. "Jack!" She whispered again. She heard moving around as the spun around to a few students standing up with their hands in the air, but there Jack wasn't anyone of them. Tears filled up her eyes, he got out. He wasn't there. "He's not here."

"Okay, listen to me. We are going to find Jack but we need to get out of the school and we need to do it now—"He let go of her hand and looked around. "Listen up, we need to get out of this school now. We are close to an exit, so we get out of the room, and we head straight for that door and we run like hell then we can survive this, but I need everyone in on this. We are going getting out of this together." Everyone seemed to agree as they moved to the door. Skylar wiped her face with her free hand as Aiden opened the door and peered out. It was empty. "Okay, lets go." He whispered. "You stay with me, Sky. Don't you dare let go of my hand." She nodded her head at him as they moved through the hallway. Then it happened, he came out of nowhere, like he was hiding. Shots began to go off as people began to run for their life. Skylar tried to stay close to Aiden as he tightened his grip on her, he was more like pulling her towards the exit. She could see the sun. It was shining so bright into the school, like it was just another perfect day of spring, but it wasn't. She was in hell right now and she fighting for her life to get out. She felt her armed being jerked as she tripped forward towards the ground, hands then lifted her into the air bringing her back to her feet as the moved out the door onto the pavement. She bent over trying to catch her breath when she noticed he wasn't with her. Aiden, was nowhere around her. "AIDEN!" She screamed. Her mind was spinning. He wasn't with her. He wasn't there. Her world was going around and around when she felt a pair of hands grabbed her shoulder and jerk her into his arms. She couldn't take a breath to realize it was Jack who was holding her in his arms. "You are okay!" He yelled kissing her on the head before bringing her back into his arms. "Sky-Skylar!"

"Aiden." She whispered pulling away. "He's not here."

"What?" Jack was confused. "Sky—what-"

"He's not here!" She yelled. "He was there-then he-I have to go back." She moved towards the school when Jack grabbed her by her waist to stop her. "NO!" She screamed fighting to get his hands off of her. "He's still in there!"

"Skylar!" Jack yelled. "STOP!"

"AIDEN!" She fought harder for him to release her. She had to get back into that school to save the man she loved. She had to. She couldn't do this alone. She couldn't go through this life without him.

* * *

 _She asked to be excused from dinner early that night for the case of not feeling well. She wasn't lying when she said she wasn't feeling well, she could actually throw up if she wanted to. She moved silently to the bathroom, closing the door softly, and cutting on the water. She lifted up her pants leg pulling out the package and held it in her hands, shaking her head. "Lord, what did I get myself into?" She asked herself. She took a deep breath, before ripping the package open. There were two tests. She felt like she only needed one. She had been waking up in the middle of the night pouring sweat, and feeling very ill. Every morning this week, she had thrown up her breakfast in the bathroom. She knew the results, she just had to be sure. She pulled her pants down and sat down on the toilet before sticking the stick underneath her and began to pee. Three minutes. That's how long she had to wait. She pulled her pants up and set the stick on the counter and watched it. There was knock on the door. "Skylar, are you okay?" Jack asked._

' _I'm fine, Jack. Just using the bathroom, I will be out in a minute!" Her heart was pounding. Positive._

* * *

She did realize that she had been carried onto a bus full of people. She was so busy screaming, she didn't feel two more people wrapping their arms around her and helping Jack get her onto a bus to go to the elementary school where everyone was gathered. She looked up at Jack who was holding her hand tightly. "Why are we here?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"They need a head count of the students who made it out."

"And Aiden?"

Jack just shook his head. "We will find him, Sky. I promise."

She nodded her head as he brought it to his chest. The tears fell down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the bus jolt to a stop as she lifted her head and looked around. The bus was full, maybe more than fun. Many people were crying, some were very anxious to get off the bus. Jack lifted her to her feet as they followed the students off the bus and into the school. The gymnasium was so loud. People were screaming, crying, hugging, kissing…she looked around as all families that had been reunited. She shook her head as she looked around the room. "MA!" Jack yelled. He never let go of her hand as they ran toward their mother. They both embraced her as she cried tears of happiness to see her children were alright. "Skylar." Angel whispered. She bowed her head as she walked into his arms. "You oaky baby girl?"

She shook her head. "JACKIE!" Bobby, her oldest brother, yelled jerking him into his arms. "What the fuck is going on?"

Jack shook his head before speaking. "Bobby Mitchell came to school today with a gun and began shooting up the place, I don't know man, I just heard the shots and I took off running into the hallway to get Skylar. Crowds were swarmed together, I got pushed outside. Skylar was in there longer…"

"I went looking for you." She whispered. "I knew you were waiting for me, so I made Aiden go get you. We were right there at the exit and I made him turn around."

"I thought Aiden was staying home today." Angel replied.

Jack shook his head. "He wanted to surprise you. He called me last night and said she wasn't going on the cruise, he was going to Atlantic City with us."

Skylar shook her head as she walked away. "I need to find my boyfriend." She replied.

* * *

Jack had told his family to stay there as he followed Skylar towards the door. "Where are you going?" He stopped her.

"There are more buses coming, Jack. I have to see if he is on that bus."

"I know that you think this is your fault, but it's not. None of this had anything to do with you-"

"I could have stopped it, Jack. It wasn't just today that Bobby had been picked on, it was every day of his life. He had enough, Jack. He couldn't take it anymore. Why is it so hard to let someone live their life?"

"Life just hard sometimes."

"SKYLAR!" She heard her name yelled causing her to jerk around hoping it was Aiden. But it wasn't. "You're okay." One embraced her. She didn't move. She became stiff. "I'm so happy you are okay."

"Aiden, is still in the school." Jack replied. "He didn't make it out."

"What?" Kyle yelled. "Why was he even here?"

"For her." Jack pointed letting his hand then fall to his side. "He wanted to see her."

"Sky-"She felt her hand come across his face before she shoved him backwards.

"IT WAS YOU!" She screamed throwing her arms in the air hitting his repeatedly. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her in the air, trying to stop her. "Why couldn't you have left him alone? WHY?"

Her entire family was around her helping Jack bring Skylar over to the wall. Jack slide down the wall with Skylar in his arms, holding her tightly. "He's gone!" She screamed. "He's dead!" She sobbed kicking her legs, fighting him. The pain was unbearable. Her heart ached so much for the one she loved. She could still feel her hand in his as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her chest jumped every time she tried to take breath, the sobs had began to slow down but the pain wasn't going anywhere. She loosened her grip on her brother's pants as he loosened his on her body. She slowly opened her eyes, Bobby was on his knees rubbing his hand over her face, hadn't even noticed. "Please." She begged.

"I'm so sorry baby." He whispered. She shook her head at him as she turned away laying her head back on Jack's chest.

* * *

The day had quickly turned into the night as Jack and Skylar remained in the same position. The rain had began to start coming down and soon it turned into a down pour. "Skylar." Jack whispered. "I don't know how much longer we can stay here, Sky."

"I want them to tell me." She replied. "They need to tell me he is dead."

"I don't think I want you to hear that."

"I'm not moving." She stared straight ahead when she heard the footsteps approach her.

"Sky." It was Kyle. She didn't bother lifting her head to him as he came into her view. "I know that-I am so sorry, Sky. I am so sorry. I love you, I just want you to know that."

"Thank you, Kyle but right now-"

"I love you too." She replied. "But right now I cannot forgive you." Tears fell down her face as she looked up at him. "Not right now."

Kyle nodded his head. "I understand. I am going to go home now, but I-" He stopped shaking his head. She laid her head back down wiping her face.

"Skylar." Jack whispered running his hand through her head.

"Jack, I have to tell you something." She sat up. "I'm pregnant."

Jack gave a soft smile holding her hand in his. "I know." He whispered. "You were never very good at hiding things from me."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You would have come to me sooner or later with it. I was just waiting on you."

"I don't know how to live without him." She cried. He felt her pain. Aiden was his best friend too. They were all friends. Kyle, Riley, Aiden, Jack-and Skylar. They had all became friends, leading to one of them to fall in love.

"I know it hurts, I know it hurts so bad. I wish more than anything that I could take it away from you, but I cant. Bad things happen all the time to good people. We were in a wrong place, where a kid just-he had enough. He felt like the only way out was to take his anger out on the people who caused his hurt, who caused him pain-and innocent people were caught in the crossfire of that pain. Aiden, saved you. I wish so bad that I could thank him right now for wanting to get you out of that school."

"He was right there, Jack. He was right there with me, we could see the sun shining through the doors, and it just happened. There were so many people running, that we tripped. I thought it was him who lifted me up but it wasn't. How is that I made it but he didn't? He wasn't even supposed to be here."

"Life just happens like that sometimes."

The thunder sounded as she sat up and looked at him. He wiped the tears from her face. "We need to go home, Sky. There is no use for us being here anymore."

She nodded her head running her hand through her hair. "I just don't want this to be real."

"I don't think any of us do." She lifted herself off the ground as he put his arm around her, they walked to their family who was sitting on the bleachers. Skylar gave a soft smile as Evelyn walked over to her wrapping her arms around her.

"My baby, I am so sorry."

"We are ready to go home now." Jack replied. "We cant-"

The door flew open as the thunder cracked through the air. Skylar jumped at the sound as she turned around to the commotion going on behind her. People were screaming and yelling as more students ran into the room. She was so confused as she moved from her family and scanned the area. "SKYLAR!"

* * *

She heard her name being screamed before she saw him, but oh she knew that voice even through its pain. She turned around as Aiden came running towards her wrapping his arms around her body and lifting her in the air. Tears flooded down her face as the sobs escaped her mouth. He was alive. She didn't know how, but he was. He standing right there with his arms around her. "How are you here?" Jack asked. "They said no one was left in the school."

Aiden shook his head letting go of Skylar. "I hid." He shrugged his shoulders. "We were all running so fast and so close together, I just tripped over my own feet. I couldn't stand because everyone was still running, so I crawled over to the wall and just waited there. A lot of us moved over to the cleaning closet, and we just stayed there until it was over. All I kept thinking about was you." He moved his hand to her face as she kissed him softly. "They were searching the whole school, when it felt like hours later, they finally found us."

"Aiden…" Skylar whispered. She finally spoke as she put his hand in hers and kissed it. "I love you so much." She sobbed. "I just-"

"Shhh. I know you do you baby. I know you do." He pulled her into his arms. "I love you too."

"We couldn't get in touch with your parents, Aiden. I tried calling but no one picked up." Evelyn joined in.

"Yeah, they left early for the Bahamas this morning. I figured they don't have a clue what is going on." Aiden replied. "If you don't mind, Ms. Evelyn, I would really appreciate it if I stayed with you guys for a little while."

"Of course." Evelyn smiled. "I am just so happy that everyone is safe." She pulled them both into her arms. "I am just so happy my babies are okay."

"We should get going, it sounds like the storm has slowed down a little." Bobby stated. "Its been a long day, and I have a feeling tomorrow isn't going to be any better."

"Where is Kyle and Riley?" Aiden asked as they all moved towards the door.

"They went home." Jack replied.

"Were they hurt?"

Skylar stopped. "I blamed them, Aiden."

Aiden nodded his head as he put his arm around her and walked towards the door.

* * *

You might think that being in foster care is the hardest thing to put a kid through, and maybe that is true. But for Skylar Mercer, the hardest thing for a kid is thinking the one she loved might be dead, thinking the one she loved, died saving her life. Yeah she was from the foster care system, but she was safe now. She was safe and that was all that mattered to her. You go through life wondering what all went wrong, why certain things happen. But it takes an extremely strong person to go through it and let her family be with her. She was strong. She was so strong.


End file.
